heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Two-Gun Kid Vol 1 51
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Jethroe gang Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = My Gun for Hire! | Synopsis2 = The Two-Gun Kid is riding along the range when he is charged at by a posse of men who think that he is part of Jess Murdock's hired guns. The Kid holds them off with his gun-fighting skills but soon realizes that he fight is a stalemate and holds up a flag of truce to find out what's going on. He meets with the posse's leader Sam Klaw of the Circle-K Ranch who tells the Kid that he is in a range war with Jess Murdock and thought that the Kid was one of his men. The Kid tells Klaw that he isn't hired by anybody, but admits that he is flat broke and is looking for work. Klaw hires him on the spot but his ranch hand Bull tries to convince his boss that Two-Gun will be of no use to them. When the Kid mocks Bull, the gruff man lands a blow on the Kid and a fight breaks out between the two. However the Two-Gun Kid proves to be the better fighter and easily beats Bull convincing Klaw and his employees that Two-Gun is suited for the job. The Kid then declines the job, telling Klaw that his guns are not for sale. Sam tells the Kid that he doesn't want him as a gunman, but to run his cattle so he is sure what side Two-Gun is on. The next day the Two-Gun Kid is on the job helping Klaw and his men move their cattle when Sam spots two people riding in the distance and orders his men to shoot them. The Kid protests this, telling Klaw that he is ordering them to commit flat out murder. The Kid pressures Sam into letting him talk to the trespassers and rides off to meet them. The two riders try to flee, but the Kid manages to tackle one of them and is shocked to find that it is a girl. He calms them down and learns that the girl is Jess Murdock's daughter Jean, and the man is Tom Clark, his foremen -- the only people working with Murdock. Jean tells the Two-Gun Kid that Sam Klaw is trying to force her father to sell his land, by force if necessary and that they have been finding proof to bring to the sheriff. Realizing that he has been tricked, the Two-Gun Kid goes back to Sam Klaw and returns the money he's been paid. Realizing that the Kid must have been told the truth, Klaw orders his men to shoot the Kid down, but the Two-Gun Kid is faster at the draw and easily shoots the guns out of his opponents hands. Out gunned, the hired guns flee leaving Sam Klaw without his personal army, the Kid then threatens to shoot Klaw if he does not agree to sign a confession. The Kid then turns it over to Jean who thanks him. However Tom Clark says that the Kid doesn't need her thanks, that gunmen like him are only motivated by money. The Kid rides off without a word, not bothering to tell them that he gave up a months wages in order to stop Sam Klaw, but figures that is a reality he has to endure so long as he is known as the Two-Gun Kid. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Sam Klaw Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Vengeance of Spade Corbell! | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | StoryTitle4 = The Kid Gets Gun-Shy! | Synopsis4 = The Two-Gun Kid is challenged to a draw by Caleb Hayes, yet another outlaw seeking to make a name for himself. The Kid proves to be faster at the draw. His first shot shoots the gun out of Caleb's hand but the other misfires and the round explodes destroying the gun and burning the Kid's hand. The locals rush to the Kid's aid and and find out that he is already -- at least physically. Brought back up to his feet, the experience has shocked the Two-Gun Kid so badly, the legendary gun-fighter has lost his nerve and become afraid of guns. He goes to the local doctors office to get his hand patched up and after leaving he decides that he will no longer carry his guns again and drops his gun belt to the ground and then tells the local sheriff that he doesn't want to see his guns again. Learning that the Two-Gun Kid has become gun-shy, Caleb Hayes decides to take advantage of this again to defeat the Kid. When Caleb confronts the Two-Gun Kid, the Kid begins to cower at the sight of his guns. Realizing that the Kid is no longer carrying his guns and tells the Kid to clear out of town. As the Kid walks away, Caleb begins challenging another man to a draw, but the man refuses to draw against him. Hearing the man beg to be spared due to his wife and children, the Kid cannot bring himself to walk away. The Kid grabs the nearest gun off one of the locals and then shoots the hat, gun belt, and neck band in under a second. Horrified, Caleb Hayes becomes gun shy himself. Realizing that he is no longer afraid of guns, and remembering his role to help those in need, the Two-Gun Kid grimly recovers his guns and rides out of town. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Caleb Hayes Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}